wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
}} The iconic characters in Dungeons & Dragons are a series of characters developed for the 3rd edition of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game to be used as recurring characters in illustrations and text explanations to illustrate archetypal D&D race and class combinations. In the case of a few classes, there is more than one iconic character, allowing for more varied iconic parties. They were created by and served as player characters for the developers during the creation and testing of the Third Edition rules. Iconic characters are primarily of the 11 core classes; while iconic characters exist for other standard classes, they are not as well known. The iconic characters appear in a variety of Dungeons & Dragons books, including the Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, and Enemies and Allies. The iconic characters for the core classes are also the focus of a series of Dungeon & Dragons tie-in novels by T. H. Lain, a collective pseudonym adopted by a number of Wizards of the Coast staff. Three of the characters, Lidda, Krusk, and Jozan, were used as an audio commentary on the DVD release of Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God. Iconic characters By character class (including gender) (Most commonly used character in bold) * Barbarian: Krusk (half-orc male) * Bard: Gimble (gnome male), Devis (half-elf male) * Cleric: Jozan (human male cleric of Pelor), Eberk (dwarf male cleric of Moradin) * Druid: Vadania (half-elf female) * Fighter: Tordek (Dwarf male), Regdar (Human male) * Monk: Ember (human female) * Paladin: Alhandra (human female) * Ranger: Soveliss (elf male) * Rogue: Lidda (halfling female), Kerwyn (human male) * Sorcerer: Hennet (human male) Aramil (elf male) * Wizard: Mialee (elf female), Naull (human female), Nebin (gnome male illusionist), By name and date (excluding gender) * Regdar, Human Fighter (PHBII image) (two D&D miniatures) * Tordek, Dwarf Fighter (PHB image) (PHBII image) (two D&D miniatures) * Alhandra, Human Paladin (PHB image) (PHBII image) * Krusk, Half-Orc Barbarian (PHB image) (PHBII image) (D&D miniature) * Soveliss, Elf Ranger (PHB image) (PHBII image) * Jozan, Human Cleric of Pelor (PHB image) (PHBII image) (D&D miniature) * Eberk, Dwarf Cleric (D&D miniature) * Lidda, Halfling Rogue (PHB image) (PHBII image) (two D&D miniatures) * Mialee, Elf Wizard (PHB image) (PHBII image) (D&D miniature) * Hennet, Human Sorcerer (PHB image) (PHBII image) * Aramil, Elf Sorcerer (D&D miniature) * Gimble, Gnome Bard (PHB image) (PHBII image) * Devis, Half-Elf Bard (PHB image) (D&D miniature) * Nebin, Gnome Illusionist (PHB image) (D&D miniature) * Ember, Human Monk (PHB image) (PHBII image) (D&D miniature) * Vadania, Half-Elf Druid (PHB image) (PHBII image) (D&D miniature) * Kerwyn, Human Rogue (D&D miniature) * Naull, Human Wizard * Athain, Half-Elf Hexblade (PHBII image) * Korrin, Human Marshal (PHBII image) * Deruwyn, Scout (PHBII image) * Meara, Human Swashbuckler (PHBII image) * Morthos, Human Warlock (PHBII image) * Arthon, Human Warmage (PHBII image) * Sorra, Human Favored Soul (PHBII image) * Ialdabode, Human Psion (Telepath) (Expanded Psionics Handbook image) (Epic Level Handbook) (Archfiends set miniature) * Mitra, Human Psion (Shaper) (Expanded Psionics Handbook image) * Kazak, Dwarf Psion (Kineticist) (Expanded Psionics Handbook image) * Ragnara, Maenad Psychic Warrior (Psionics Handbook image) (Psionics Handbook image) (D&D miniature stat card) * Sandharrow, Half-Giant Psychic Warrior (Expanded Psionics Handbook image) * Eulad, Maenad Wilder (Expanded Psionics Handbook image) * Xerxes, Xeph Soulknife (Expanded Psionics Handbook image) External links * D&D Wiki has all the iconic character classes, as well as many homebrew choices. Iconic